Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes (2017 Film)
Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is an superhero film released at 2017. The film is an reboot of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The interesting thing about the reboot is that it uses mostly the same cast and production crew. The only film not scrapped was Guardians of the Galaxy. Shortly after the film's release, Marvel Studios announced multiple films. The first three were to be released in 2018, entitled The Iron Man, The Prince of Asgard, and Captain America. The second set of films were to be released in 2019, entitled The Hulk, Nick Fury: Director of SHIELD, The Spectacular Spider man, and Avengers II: Secret Invasion. Finally the last three announced were for 2020, entitled The Hawk and the Widow, Iron Man: Ten Rings, and Avengers: Civil War. The Iron Man, Prince of Asgard, Hulk, Nick Fury, and the Hawk and Widow are set before the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, while the rest are after. Cast * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Plot The film begins with Steve Rogers waking up at a SHIELD facility. The Black Widow, dressed as an nurse approaching Steve. Steve asks where he is; Natasha replies that he's with friends, and that they won the war, before approaching him. Steve, not trusting her, throws her to a wall before breaking out of the room. Multiple agents move in to apprehend him, but he fights them off. The agents, however, manage to corner him against a big glass window. Steve, seeing no other choice, breaks the window and jumps, before landing in a pool of water. Steve survives the fall, then runs out of the facility to the streets. Coulson, who had watched the whole thing, contacts Fury, and says that he's awake. An SUV blocks Steve's path, Fury exits the SUV then tells Steve to relax. The film then transitions to Stark designing a new suit, something a bit more golden. However, seeing the news of a terrorist attack on a Stark warehouse, Tony suits up in the Mark III and flies there, easily taking out the terrorists, however after going inside he realizes multiple repulsor tech engines were stolen. The film then goes to a SHIELD research facility. The scientists are discussing what appears to be a crystal gem contained in a metal case. Just then, multiple intruders attack the facility, kill everyone and steal the case. The film goes back to Stark. Fury's helicopter lands in front of him. Fury tells Stark that SHIELD needs him to come in, and that the world is in danger. The film then transitions to the Helicarrier. Captain Rogers, Hawkeye, and the Black Widow are already there. Fury shows them the footage of the attack. He tells them that the crystal is what they are calling the Infinity Gem. Fury sends them to a possible base for the attackers, they arrive but it is abandoned. Stark sees a blueprint on the desk, and deduces that they are making weapons powered by the gem. He also sees what appears to be a blueprint for a suit similar to Iron Man suit, only with the gem instead of the arc reactor. Then an explosion is heard and multiple terrorists arrive and attack them. They manage to hold them off and escape. In order to help study the obtained blueprints Banner is called in. Thor then arrives and joins the Avengers. They soon realize that the terrorists are attacking soon, finding out the location of their base the Avengers, including the Hulk, head there. There, they combat terrorists armed with gem powered weapons. We see Infinity Gem-powered missiles loaded into a large missile, each with the firepower of a nuke; around 15 are loaded. The Avengers manage to hold them off for a while, but the missile fires and Steve jumps onto the missile. Steve holds off multiple combat robots before starting to disarm the missile. The rest of the Avengers are being overrun and Stark suddenly flies away. Steve fails to disarm the missile, the missile starts the separation phase, but he manages to shut the engine down. As the missile is falling, Stark arrives and tells Captain America to hold onto the missile for a few moments. Stark grabs one of the smaller missiles, tells the Avengers to quickly get out with the Quinjet, jump-starts the engine of the smaller missile and aims it at the facility. Stark then tells the Captain to jump, which he does, and Stark grabs the Captain. We see Stark and the Quinjet flying to safety as the missile explodes. The film then cuts to a couple days later at the Helicarrier where Stark is designing the Avengers Mansion with the rest of the team. We also see that SHIELD has obtained the Infinity Gem again. SHIELD transports it to a secure underwater facility. In the mid-credits scene, it shows the Council talking about something called the Registration. In the post-credits scene, we see Fury turning into a Skrull, and back to Fury. Reception The film was generally favored by both fans and critics alike, however many fans wished to see more of Thor. Sequel While there are many films for the new Cinematic Universe to be released after this, the official sequel is Avengers: Secret Invasion set for release at 2020, based on the storyline of the same name, with the post credits scene hinting at it. Category:Movies Category:ChaoticVoid Category:ChaoticVoid MCU Category:Avengers Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:Bruce Banner (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:Clint Barton (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-315)/Appearances